Lovers?
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Ok, pretend that Stuart never turned up, and Romania never happened. Sam and Phil flirt a lot but Sam insists she doesn't like him. Will they get together as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

Lovers?

Chapter 1

**For the purpose of this fic, Romania never happened and Stuart never turned up. **

Everybody's shifts were just ending, and the officers at Sunhill were all heading down to the Canley Arms for a drink. That day they had cracked a case they had been working on for a number of months, and so they were going to celebrate.

"Hey Sam, are you going to the pub tonight?" Phil appeared in her office just as she was leaving.

"Umm, yeah Phil, I'm coming just give me a second."

"Ok I'll wait for you out here."

"Thanks Phil." Sam laughed.

Sam emerged from her office about half a minute later carrying her bag and a handful of files. She was clearly having a little trouble keeping them in her arms.

"Hey hey, let me help you." He couldn't help but snigger slightly.

"I'm fine really," but Phil had already taken the pile of files from her and had started walking. "Oh ok then, thanks."

"No problem, come on lets put these on Jack's desk and get out of here eh?"

"Come on then."

Within a few minutes they were both outside in the yard.

"Are you taking your car or do you want to come with me?"

"No that's alright Phil, I'll take my car." Sam was slightly suspicious when he asked this, but none the less she ignored it and made her own way to the pub.

**Sorry this is a bit short, but it's the first chapter and I wasn't sure how to start this one off. Please review and let me know what you think and I will ud soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers?

Chapter 2

When Sam arrived at the Canley Arms, she walked over to the table that Emma, Will and Gina were sitting, and sat next to Emma on the end.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Sam." Emma replied, just before Gina cut in.

"You're late aren't you?"

"Oh I had to drop off some files in Jack's office before I left."

"Oh ok, just wondering."

Gina was still married to the job, so to speak, Emma and Will had been seeing each other for only a few weeks now, and Sam was still single.

"Right what are you all having then?" Will got up to get the drinks in.

"I'll have a G&T please Will." Sam was first to answer.

"Oh I'll have one as well thanks." Emma said.

"Me too, God knows when I'll need to start on the stronger stuff though." The small group laughed at this. "What? It's been one of those days you know?"

"Hmm, I know what you mean." Emma agreed as Will returned from getting the drinks. "What about you Sam? Anything interesting happen today?"

"Well no not really, although lately Phil's been acting really weird around me."

"What do you mean weird?" Gina was now interested.

"Well I don't know if you guys have noticed it, or maybe it's just my imagination, but,"

Yeah?"

"Well he's started being really nice, and I don't know why."

"Hmm mmm," Gina started whilst gulping down a mouthful of drink, "I have noticed it, and I've also noticed, he only acts that way around you." Sam looked a little confused. "Well he obviously fancies you."

"What?"

Sam was both surprised and annoyed at this comment. She had never really thought of her and Phil being together, but she was sure she would never let it happen.

"No, you've got it all wrong, there must be another explanation."

"Well what if there isn't?" It was Emma's turn to join in now.

"There must be. You saw how we both hated each other a while back. Right Gina?"

"Actually that could have been a front, Phil never usually shows his feelings, why should this be any different?"

"Because, well," Sam was taken aback.

"Face up to it honey, he likes you."

"I don't think so," she was receiving glares from the two women now. "And even if he does, I will never feel that way about him so just shut up about it yeah?"

At that moment Phil walked through the door, and his eyes scanned the room before he went to stand by Zain, Mickey and Terry. Terry had recently split with his wife.

"Hey Phil."

"Hey guys."

"You're a bit late." Mickey joked.

"Yeah I know I had some things to sort out, nothing much really."

"Ok, hey Phil are you sure it's alright for me to kip at yours again?" Terry wanted to make sure.

"Yeah it's fine, just get the first round in eh?"

"Ok ok, what you having?"

"A beer ta."

"Ok, what you having Mickey?"

"I'll have the same thanks."

Later on that night, Phil, Terry and Mickey joined Will and the girls and sat down before Gina went to get a round of shots.

"Right, here we go then everyone take one and down it."

"I'm not sure about this, I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on Sam, have some fun." Phil was grinning at her now.

"Are you lot trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes!" the girls shouted in unison, before Phil whispered discreetly in her ear, while nobody was looking.

"Maybe."

Sam was stunned and confused. Could what Emma and Gina were saying really be true? No, it couldn't be, could it?

Sam was still sure that they were wrong, and besides she hated Phil. Well not hated, but she certainly didn't like him.

**I'm going to leave this Chapter here, but will ud very soon, so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers?

Chapter 3

As the night passed, everyone became more and more drunk. Mickey had already called it a night, Gina was still not legless, which had to be some kind of record. Sam and Phil were flirting heavily. They usually flirt a lot at work, so now that they were a little drunk no one was really surprised.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah Terry?"

"I'm gonna call it a night, and don't make too much noise when you come in because I've got a banging headache."

"Ok mate, I'll try."

"Anyway, who wants another drink?"

"Get some more shots in Phil."

"Alright yeah Gina, coming up."

About an hour later, most of the officers decided to go home. Gina, Emma, Will, Sam and Phil were still sitting at the table. Phil finished off his beer in one big gulp.

"Right I'll see you all at work then."

"You're leaving already mate?" Will sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have an early night I think."

"See you later then." Gina said, although her words were slurred due to the amount of alcohol she had had.

"Yeah, see ya Phil." Sam wasn't quite as drunk as the others.

"Night all." He replied as he left the pub.

**The next chapter is when it starts to get interesting, so make sure you review and tell me what you think so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers?

Chapter 4

Everyone else in the pub decided to call it a night about half an hour later.

"I'm going, I'll just call a cab so I'll see you at work next week." Sam said to the rest of her colleagues as she left the pub.

"Yeah we're just gonna finish this then leave as well, aren't we Will?"

"Yeah I suppose if you want to leave, then we can."

"Cheers babe, I'm tired."

"Well I'm going to have a few more before I leave." Gina was still drinking heavily.

"See ya then." Sam headed out of the door, with her mobile to her ear, waiting for an answer.

"Bye."

Sam steeped out of the pub, and stumbled as she walked down the steps. She almost tripped over before someone caught her and steadied her before gently leaning her against the wall.

"Phil?"

"Hey Sam you should be more careful, you never know who might be out here."

"Yeah, some really dodgy people eh?" she didn't get an answer, Phil was too busy looking into her eyes. "Phil?"

"Yeah, erm, sorry I was just." He stopped in mid sentence. "I'm sorry."

"Anyway, what are you doing out here? You left like half an hour ago, and you're still standing out here." She was confused and then thought back to what the girls had been discussing.

"Were you waiting for me to come out?"

"Well it depends on what answer you want."

"I want the truth." Sam was pretty drunk, and so had trouble standing upright.

"Well in that case," he paused, once again looking into her eyes, "maybe I was."

He thought for a moment while they looked into each others eyes before he acted. He thought he may as well try, she wouldn't remember anything that happened now. She was too drunk. Even if she got angry, she wouldn't realise tomorrow.

He leaned towards her. Their lips met as he pinned her against the wall. He reached for the mobile in her hand and closed it cancelling the call, before putting it carefully into her pocket. She made no effort to stop him. He slid his hands around her waist, and she slipped her hands around his neck.

Sam slid her hands from his neck, down to his chest, and broke away slowly.

"Phil I can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Phil was talking not much louder than a whisper.

"I mean I shouldn't, I …" before she could think she had already leant up to kiss him again. She knew she shouldn't, especially after what she had said to the others in the pub, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stop herself, it just felt so right.

She slid her hands to the back of Phil's neck again, and they kissed passionately, until Phil pulled away. She lost her balance slightly and fell against Phil. She managed to steady herself again, even if Phil was still supporting her.

She giggled as she regained her balance with Phil's help.

"I love your laugh." Phil moved one hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear, and ran the back of his finger down the side of her face.

"What?" Sam was laughing even more now.

"I love your laugh. I never see that side of you." Sam was stunned.

"Well I've never really seen this caring side of you so I guess we're even."

Before she could say anything else, Phil was kissing her again.

"Hey I'll call a cab back to my place yeah?" Phil reached into his pocket for his mobile

"Who said anything about your place?"

"Well I can't let you travel home alone at night, especially when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Drunk."

"I am not drunk. Oh my God I kissed you, I am drunk."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh no I didn't mean,"

"I know." He said before he dialled and kissed her softly.

When the cab arrived, they got in, and Phil gave the driver his address before they closed the door and drove away.

**Hope you enjoyed and I will be updating soon, so review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Lovers?

Chapter 5

When the cab pulled up in Phil's drive, he helped Sam out, paid the driver and walked up to unlock the front door.

Before Sam could close the door, Phil pushed her against it, slamming it shut. He was kissing her hungrily. He moved down to her neck. They were still kissing passionately, when they stumbled into the lounge and toppled over onto the sofa.

Sam felt his tongue slide into her mouth as she groaned with pleasure

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Phil said as he pulled her upright, took her hand and led her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He pushed her gently onto the bed and started to undo her blouse, discarding it on the floor. She fumbled impatiently with the buttons on his shirt, she was nowhere near sober, and so she was still lacking hand-eye co-ordination. She took the shirt off, also abandoning it on the floor. She felt for the zip on his trousers and undid it, leaving them hanging off the end of the bed and gasped as his tongue re-entered her mouth.

During the night their groans and gasps grew louder and faster, before they laid back on the bed side by side, breathing heavily in each others arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I will ud soon. I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers?

Chapter 6

The next morning, Sam woke up in strange surroundings, to someone kissing her neck. She was laying on her side, and she could feel that she was laying against someone, but she couldn't remember much about the night before.

She had been so confused in the few moments that she had been awake, that she hadn't realised that she had arms wrapped tightly around her body. She slowly reached her hand up, it brushed against someone's cheek, and she ran her hand down to the neck.

She slowly turned around, her hand remaining where it was, and was shocked.

"Phil!"

"Morning gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think. Why?" she was still rather confused. "Erm, what happened late night? I can't remember anything."

"Anything?" he moved closer and kissed her neck again.

"Phil did we…" Sam looked into his chocolate brown eyes as she pulled away from him sharply.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!" she stopped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I'm sorry I guess I'm not quite sober yet."

"No no, it's, it's fine. I should've known this would happen." He sighed.

"What?" Sam was getting more confused by the second.

"I should've known you'd never be interested."

"No, it's erm, not that, it's just I can't remember us ever being close friends, let alone anything else. I mean I thought you hated me."

"What? How could you think that? I've liked you for ages. I mean we flirt a lot."

"Well in that case," Sam leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"Do you know how much I've wanted you to do that?" he asked.

"No idea."

"And you really don't remember anything about last night?" he sounded suspicious.

"No," Sam sounded offended.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well you'll just have to remind me won't you?" she said seductively as she leaned towards him.

"I'll have to won't I?" he reached his arm round her stomach and onto her hip, and pulled her closer to him and their lips met for a lingering kiss.

They were disturbed suddenly, when they heard a loud bang from downstairs that made them both jump.

"What was that?" Sam was obviously worried.

"Oh God, Terry!"

"TERRY?"

**Will Terry find out? The only way to find out is to review and tell me what you think about this so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lovers?

Chapter 7

"What the hell is Terry doing here?" Sam was worried and confused and slightly angry.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I forgot he'd be here."

"But what is he doing here?"

"He's staying here because he just split with his wife."

"How could you forget that someone is living with you?"

"I don't know, alright I was drinking last night it, it just slipped my mind."

"You think that makes it alright? I can't believe this."

Phil pulled her into a tender embrace, kissed the top of her head and whispered gently.

"It's going to be alright."

"You need to get rid of him."

"How? He kind of lives here at the moment."

"I don't know, just get him out of here."

"I'll go and find out when he's leaving for work. Just stay here and don't make any noise, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, don't be long."

"I won't, and don't worry."

He quickly kissed her again, before hurriedly getting dressed, and almost running downstairs.

**Ooh, will Terry find out. The chapters that soon follow this will have a few twists, inspired by some of the reviews I got. So please review, and tell me what you think and I'm sorry it's so short but I needed a chapter to link the next one onto. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lovers?

Chapter 8

"Hey Terry, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Terry did look a bit rough and tired.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Phil tried to sound as if he wasn't bothered.

"Who is it then?"

"Who's who?" Phil looked away, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Look, I know someone stayed over so why don't you just admit it? Everyone already knows you've got a reputation."

"I still don't know what you're on about." Phil failed in looking confused.

"Do I know her then?"

"Why do you think someone stayed over anyway?"

"Well you weren't exactly quiet."

"It was probably the telly. I was watching it for a while when I got in and fell asleep."

"Oh right." Terry said sarcastically. He was still not at all convinced.

Phil walked towards the stairs, and suddenly remembered what he had come down for.

"Terry,"

"Yeah,"

"What time are you going to work?"

"It's my day off."

"Oh."

"So no, whoever's up there won't be able to sneak out when I go to work."

"I told you there's no one here."

With that, Phil walked upstairs and back into his bedroom, to find Sam fully dressed, making the bed.

"It's Terry's day off."

"What? So how am I going to get out of here?"

"Well you can't get out without him seeing you at the moment."

"Abi will be worried. She won't know where I am."

"Then call her if you don't want Terry to see you."

"Oh and that won't make him suspicious will it? The phone being engaged when no one seems to be using it."

"Use your mobile."

"Not charged."

"Well I've got no credit, so I guess you can either stay here or risk being seen."

"You go distract him then and I'll sneak out."

"Ok, I'll pull the one of the TV cables out, that'll keep him busy."

"Thank you."

"That's alright I wouldn't want him thinking it was a one night stand."

"Wasn't it?"

"Sam, you mean much more to me than that, and I don't want anyone thinking otherwise."

Sam reached up and kissed him softly, he deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

As Phil tugged at one of the TV wires and almost instantly heard Terry's voice.

"What!"

"There we go." Phil couldn't help but laugh. "What is it Terry?"

"The screen's gone."

"I'll be right down." Sam had to try really hard to suppress her laughter. "Ok Sam I'll go down first, you grab your things and come down in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"I'll ring you later."

They kissed one last time before Phil ran downstairs to Terry.

"Ok Terry, what's the problem?"

"The screen's gone and I can't get it working again."

"Right it's probably one of the cables, make sure they're in properly at the back."

"Ok then." As Terry knelt to reach behind the TV, he knocked over his tea. "Arrgh, I'll go get a cloth."

"No, I'll go get one." Phil rushed his sentence, scared he might run into Sam.

"Phil all the cables are…" Terry turned around and stared blankly, shocked at what he saw. "Gov?" Sam was standing in the doorway of the lounge, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Hi Terry."

"Hold on a minute." He walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

"You slept with our boss?"

"What?"

"Don't play the innocent Phil, I've seen her."

"Where…"

"She's in the hallway." Phil turned away from him. "Phil, do you have any idea what this could do to your career?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you really think that having a one night stand with your boss won't affect your job?" he sighed. "She could have you fired for this you know?"

"It's not like that."

"It won't matter if you were drunk, she can still have you fired."

"She won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do." Terry just stood there.

"She's just going to walk away from this, and you're going to come off worst."

"I told you it's not like that."

Terry stood for a moment confused by what Phil was saying.

"So it wasn't a one night stand?"

"No!"

"So, you've slept with her before?"

"No, but…"

"How do you know that's not all she wants then?"

"She near enough said it herself."

"Near enough?"

"Yes. Well not quite."

**Thanks for reading, please review. Will ud soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

Lovers?

Chapter 9

"Terry, please promise you won't say anything."

"Phil, this can't go on mate."

"Please Terry." He pleaded with him in a hushed voice. "Please just don't say anything."

"Ok, ok." Terry gave in. "I won't say anything,"

"Thanks Terry."

"But if the DCI finds out, he could fire you both and… she could still have you fired." He warned.

But before Terry was finished, Phil was already out the door, rushing to see Sam.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to find out."

"No it's ok, I know you didn't." Phil pulled her close to him and put his hands around her waist while she slipped her hands round his neck.

He kissed the top of her head, still holding her tightly. He breathed deeply, he loved the smell of her hair, she always made an effort when it came to her appearance.

As Terry stood in the kitchen, wondering if he had done the right thing promising not to mention anything about Sam and Phil, even he couldn't deny they made a sweet couple. He decided that if the relationship got messy, then he would say something. Terry watched them, still surprised, as he walked through to the hall.

Sam lifted her head off of Phil's chest, and turned to look at Terry nervously, her eyes full of worry. She turned back to look at Phil.

"Don't worry. He's not going to say anything." Phil ran the back of his finger down the side of her face

"How do you know?" she moved her hand from his neck to his wrist, and closed her eyes as she pressed it softly against her cheek.

"He promised me he wouldn't." he didn't sound convinced.

"Thank you." She spoke no louder than a whisper, and directed this at Terry before turning to face Phil again.

"I still don't like this though." When Terry spoke, she remained looking into Phil's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ok, you better get home. Do you want to ring Abi now?"

"No it's ok. It won't take me too long to get home."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave her a quick kiss before he walked her to the door.

"I'll ring you."

Terry watched as she leant up to kiss Phil softly before leaving.

**Alright I'm leaving this chapter here. Please review, tell me what you think, and tell me any ideas about twists I could include. **


	10. Chapter 10

Lovers?

Chapter 10

Sam had just arrived home, and was wondering what excuse to give for why she didn't come home the night before.

"Abi, are you here?"

"Mum?" she came running down the stairs.

"Are you ok?"

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come home last night?"

"I stayed at a friends house, there's no need to worry, I can look after myself." She didn't mean to snap, but she was still in shock from her run-in with Terry.

"Mum, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have a go at you."

"It's ok, but why didn't you ring me?"

"I was a bit drunk."

"Ok, I shouldn't have worried so much." Abi seemed satisfied with the answers.

"Yeah, and I might be going out again tonight, but I'll ring you if I'm going to be home late."

"Thanks, it would make me feel better."

"Ok then, I'm just going to ring Emma and see if she still wants to go out tonight."

Sam went upstairs and rang a number from her mobile directory.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." She was talking quietly.

"Oh hi. I was just thinking about you." The voice on the other end was not so quiet.

"Were you now?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was just thinking about coming over tonight."

"Oh really? Well I'm thinking that's a good idea."

"What time then?"

"Let's say 7:00. Don't eat."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and went to have a shower, not realising that Abi had been standing outside the door, and had heard the whole of Sam's side of the conversation. Abi thought about what she had heard for a minute.

Abi's POV

_Is she seeing someone? It would explain why she snapped this morning. No, she can't be, she would tell me. But then who was that on the phone? I'm pretty sure that wasn't Emma, and she told me she was going out tonight, she's just said she's going to someone's house._

Sam got out the shower and got dried, she saw her phone on the dressing table, and she would have sworn she left it on the bed, but ignored it all the same.

Later that night, when Sam was nearly ready to leave, Abi came into her bedroom.

"Mum."

"Yes Abi."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"What?" Sam was taken aback.

"You're not going out with Emma are you?"

"Yes, that's what I told you."

"Mum, are you seeing someone?"

"No, why are you asking me this?"

"I overheard when you were on the phone, you said you were going round someone's house." Sam had to think fast.

"No, I'm meeting Emma at her house first."

"Oh, ok."

"And don't worry I'll ring you if I'm going to be home late."

"Oh, well, ok then." She was still not sure whether to believe her mother or not.

"Anyway, I've got to go, so I'll see you later." She kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving.

**Ok, tell me what you think, and I will ud soon,**

**Luv Sam**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Lovers?

Chapter 11

Sam pulled up in Phil's drive and checked her makeup, before getting out and walking up to the house. She knocked on the door, and waited until it opened.

"Hi."

"Hey. Come in." Phil took her hand gracefully as she stepped into the house.

"Thanks." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Here, let me." He took her coat and hung it on the banister.

"Oh, hold on my phone…"

"Here you go." He extended his arm for her to take it. She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself closer to him. She put one hand on the back of his neck, and the other stayed on his arm.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chinese." She laughed. "What? I can't cook."

"Really? I think you're just lazy."

"Or maybe I just want to spend more time with you."

"Ahh, that's sweet."

Just then, Terry came down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Gov."

"We're not at work Terry, it's just Sam."

"Oh, ok. Phil, when's the food going to be here?"

"Anytime soon."

"Ok."

Terry walked off into the kitchen, and Phil led Sam into the lounge.

"Sit down, I'll get some wine, white or red?"

"Either." He handed her the mobile, and walked out of the room.

He returned a couple of minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." He handed her a glass and poured the wine into it. "Phil."

"Yeah."

"I don't think Terry's too pleased about me being here."

"Don't worry about him, he's fine really. He'll get used to it. He's going to have to."

He swept a stray hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear, and lifted her chin. Keeping his hand underneath her chin, he leaned towards her, tilted his head, and kissed her softly. They were still kissing when Terry walked and threw a bag of food at them.

"Food's here." He put the other bags on the coffee table.

"Oi!" Phil wondered why Terry was acting this way.

"Phil, it's fine, leave it. There's no harm done."

"Ok. You know best." She laughed.

"That's why I'm the boss." He lowered his head, and she tilted hers and their lips met.

"Oh please!"

"Just ignore him." Phil was getting annoyed with Terry, but couldn't help feeling happy when he was with Sam. "Anyway, let's eat before it gets cold eh?"

"At least it will stop you kissing."

As they ate their meal, Terry lightened up a bit, he even laughed a little.

**Please review and tell me what you think, will try to ud soon, **

**Luv Sam**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Lovers?

Chapter 12

Sam and Phil ate their meal curled up on the sofa, while Terry sat in the armchair next to it. Towards the end of the meal, Phil began to feel that Terry was warming to the fact that he and Sam were together.

"Right I'll go put these in the bin and see if I can fish out some ice-cream, I think I have some in the freezer."

"Not for me thanks Phil I'm full." Terry didn't turn away from the TV when he was speaking.

"Ok then."

A few minutes later, he returned with a small tub of raspberry ripple ice-cream and 2 spoons, he sat next to Sam, and they curled up on the sofa, slowly eating their way through the tub, repeatedly feeding each other spoonfuls.

Once they had finished, they placed the empty tub on the floor, and Phil bent down and softly kissed her. Sam immediately responded, and Terry turned the TV volume up. When they ignored him, he switched it off and threw the buttons on the coffee table.

"Oh please, I've just eaten!"

He stood up and stormed out the room as Sam and Phil broke apart.

"Terry!" Phil sighed. "What is your problem?" he started to follow him, when Sam held him back.

"I'll go."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well if it's me he's got the problem with then I'd like to know." Phil kissed her lightly before she left to find him.

She found him at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Terry."

"Oh, hi Gov."

"I told you it's just… never mind. Look, do you have a problem with Phil and I being together?" he shrugged before she had finished asking him.

"If you have, I'd like to know."

"What, so you can give me the sack?" he had turned spiteful.

"I'm not going to sack you. Even if you do have a problem with me." To this he just sighed.

"It's not that." He sighed again.

"Then what is it?" she sat beside him and put her hand on his arm.

"I haven't got a problem with you, or with you being with Phil, that's what you wanted to know." He wrenched his arm away from her, walked out into the hallway, and out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

**Ok thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lovers?

Chapter 13

Sam sighed as she walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa next to Phil.

"It didn't go well then?"

"No. He said he didn't have a problem with me or with us being together, but …" she sighed again. "I don't know." Phil slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a loose embrace.

"He'll come round." He kissed the top of her head. "He probably just needs time to get used to it."

"I suppose so."

"Good. Now come here." She turned her head so their lips met, and he swivelled her body and pushed her back onto the sofa, one hand supporting her neck, the other resting just above her hip.

They kissed softly for a few moments, before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She took hold of his collar and lifted herself off of his hand, deepening the kiss. He slowly lowered his head so he could gently lay her head on the arm of the sofa, and removed his hand from behind her neck to start undoing her blouse.

Once he had finished undoing the buttons, he slid it off her shoulders, and his lips moved from her mouth, to her jaw, to under her chin, down her neck, and then she stopped him.

"Phil." He stopped and looked up at her. "What about Terry?"

"Don't worry, he said he was fine about us."

"What if he comes back?"

"Good point." He sighed and pulled away, moved his hands to her waist, and hauled her up suddenly so she was slanted whilst he was supporting her.

"What are you doing?" she seemed upset.

"I'm taking you upstairs. What did you think?" she didn't answer, but she laughed as he pulled her up and kissed her passionately as they moved towards the door. They stumbled at the doorway, and he leant her against the door fame, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped tightly onto his shirt collar, when he moved away from the wall and walked up the staircase, and into the bedroom.

**Sorry, I know it's a bad ending, but I will ud soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Lovers?

Chapter 14

The bedroom door closed behind them, and Phil laid her gently on the bed, her blouse half-way down her arms. He quickly removed it fully, and threw it on the floor. He kissed her body tenderly, before she pulled him up, kissed him passionately, and rolled on top of him.

Phil's mobile started ringing. He reached to answer it, Sam put a hand on his arm.

"Leave it." She spoke in between kissing him. He moved his arm, and put his hand on the small of her back, and moved the other to the back of her neck.

The phone kept ringing, and after about half a minute, Phil pulled away, and sighed.

"I'll just get that." Sam rolled onto the bed and onto her side and rested her head on her hand. "It'll only take a minute."

"Hello?"

"Phil."

"Terry?" Sam sighed, and ran the tip of her finger down his back. "What is it mate?"

"I'm going to be out late so don't worry. Not that you'll have time to worry." Sam ran both of her hands up his back and onto his shoulders. She kissed his shoulder, and up his neck, and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Get rid of him." He turned to looked into her eyes, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Yeah yeah mate, got to go." He terminated the call, put it on the bedside cabinet, and turned and pushed her over onto her back and kissed her eagerly.

"Hey, don't you have to ring Abi?"

"Oww." She slid her hand from his neck down to his chest. "I won't be a minute."

"Ok."

"One minute."

She reached for her phone and when she rang her daughter's phone, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi Abi, it's mum, I'm going to be home late tonight and I might stay over at Emma's, so don't worry. Bye."

"Oh you're a naughty girl." He reached up and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, I know. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing whatsoever." He felt for the zip on her trousers and undid them.

"Nothing eh?"

"Well, I'm not going to do anything to stop you." He kissed her softly and slipped her trousers off, she deepened the kiss and fumbled to remove his trousers, discarding them on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Lovers?

Chapter 15

It was half an hour later and they were both under the covers now. They were kissing intensely. Phil reached his hand round her back to undo her bra, when Sam's mobile rang. He lowered his hands to her waist, still kissing her.

"You should get that." He sighed.

"Oh, but I don't want to."

"Who is it?" she picked up her mobile and looked at the screen.

"It's Abi." She sat up straight and accepted the call. "Hi darling, are you ok?"

"Yeah, erm, sorry I didn't answer, my phone went dead."

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, are you coming home tonight?"

"No, I've been drinking."

"You don't sound drunk to me." She was suspicious and Sam could tell.

"I'm not, but I am over the limit, so Emma's letting me sleep on her sofa."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then." Abi still had her doubts.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Still going with that story then?"

"Yeah well, she won't know will she?" she lay back down, and Phil rolled on top of her, and continued kissing her. Her head lifted off the pillow as his tongue entered her mouth. He ran one hand up her back, and expertly unclipped her bra, sliding it off and pulling her closer to him.

Sam's mobile rang again.

"Oh what now?"

"Are you going to get that?" he was getting fed up.

"I don't know, let me see who it is." She checked the screen and looked confused.

"Who is it?"

"Emma!"

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. I'll answer it and I can get her to cover for me as well."

"OK, be quick."

She leaned over and kissed him softly, before answering her phone.

"Hi Emma. What's up?"

"I've just had a call from Abi."

"You what?" she sat upright, pulled the duvet up to cover herself, and swung her legs over

the side of the bed.

"Yeah, she just called me."

"She can't have. She doesn't have your number… my phone!"

"She must have got your number from my mobile this morning. What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if you were with me, and if you were staying over."

"Oh… erm, erm…" she stuttered.

"What does she want?" Phil whispered. Sam put her hand against the phone.

"Abi called asking if I was with her."

"Oh."

"Sam, where are you?"

"I'm in bed."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah I'm really tired, thought I'd get an early night."

"Umm hmm. Who's house then?"

"Erm, my friend's house."

"Which friend? Me by any chance?"

"No, another Emma, Abi must have got confused."

Phil sat up, leaned over to Sam, put his arms round her and kissed her neck softly.

"Phil." Sam spoke quietly in a whisper, but Emma still heard.

"Who was that? Who's there?"

"No one." She pushed Phil away gently. "Stop it."

"Sam!" Emma was not sure.

"Sorry." She faked a small yawn. "I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, bye." Sam hung up without replying.

She closed her phone and put it on the bedside cabinet.

"I'm in bed, sorry I'm really tired." Phil mimicked her.

"Well I am in bed, so that's not exactly a lie."

"Tired eh?"

She rolled over and kissed him eagerly, and he pushed her onto her back, and kissed her impatiently. She gasped as he went inside her. Her mobile rang again.

"Well, I am tired of all these interruptions. Pass it here." She was really getting annoyed.

"What are you doing?" he passed her the phone.

"I'm turning it off. It's only Abi." She declined the call, switched it off, and threw it into the corner of the room. Then she put one arm round his neck, and the other on his back as they kissed passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned deeply as he went deeper inside her.

**Thanks for reading, will ud soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

Lovers?

Chapter 16

In the morning, Phil just lay looking at Sam. He loved watching her sleep, she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He moved the hair from her face, and tucked it neatly behind her ear. He couldn't believe he missed seeing this side of her, all those years.

She began to stir.

"What are you doing?" she giggled slightly.

"Just watching you." He ran the back of his hand down the side of her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. You looked so peaceful, relaxed, beautiful."

"Ahh, you can be so sweet."

"Are you surprised?"

"Well… yeah."

"So… what else are you thinking?"

"I wish I could remember the other night."

"Oh really?"

"Hmm…" he kissed her before she could speak.

"You were still great."

"Really? Well, you were ok I guess."

"Well practice makes perfect." He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

"No, Phil stop it… no Phil… stop." She was giggling too much to speak clearly. "We have to get up now."

"Oh come on." He moaned, putting on his best puppy dog look.

"No we have work today and you are going to make me late, then you'll have to explain why I'm so late."

"I don't mind."

"Well I do. I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"That's ok, for the moment I'm enjoying it being our little secret."

"Well it won't stay that way for long if we're not careful." She bent down and retrieved her mobile which she had flung into the corner of the room.

She switched it on and a message flashed up on her screen.

'You have 5 missed calls'

She gave a heavy sigh and put it on the bedside cabinet, and started to get dressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have 5 missed calls from Abi."

"Oh. Are you going to tell her?"

"Honestly…I don't know. It depends on what she's already found out."

"Ok, well I'll see you at work then."

"Yeah ok." She turned back to him. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I do love you; I'm just not ready for people to find out… I'm not sure how they're going to react."

"Hey hey don't worry. I'm going to be there for you when the time comes, but for now, I'm happy to keep things down low."

"Thank you. I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him before picking up her phone and walking through the door.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Lovers?

Chapter 17

When Sam got home, she heaved a sigh of relief as she realised that Abi wasn't up yet. She smiled. She didn't have to reveal her secret. Well not yet anyway. She was brought harshly back to reality when Abi ran down the stairs.

"Mum. Where were you?"

"I told you, I was at Emma's."

"No you weren't. I rang her."

"I know you did. She rang me shortly after. It was a different Emma."

"Oh come on mum stop this."

"Stop what?" Sam was staying calm.

"Are you sleeping with someone?"

"You… you know what? I am not discussing this with you."

"Fine! To put it more subtly, are you seeing anyone? Because if you are, I'd like to know who."

"No. look, why are you so interested? Why do think that?"

"Because, for the past few days you've not been coming home in the evening, you're lying to me about where you've been…"

"I told you where I was."

"No you didn't. You said you were on the phone to Emma. I checked your phone, there's only one Emma in your directory."

"Look, darling… if there was something going on that I thought you'd need to know I would tell you. I was at Emma's, but her number isn't in my phone. You need to just give me some space, ok?"

"Ok."

**So, do you think she'll find out? Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Lovers?

Chapter 18

At work that day, Sam arrived a few minutes late, and Phil arrived soon after and went straight to her office.

"Come in." she saw who it was and her face lit up.

"I heard you were late in today." He shut the door and blinds behind him.

"Yes, but only by a few minutes."

"I wonder why that was."

"You made me late home, so I had to explain to Abi where I was."

"What did you tell her?"

"Same thing I told her last time. She seemed to believe me so we're in the clear for now."

"Good. So when can I see you again?"

"I don't know Abi's starting to get suspicious."

"But imagine her face when she finds out."

"I'm not sure how she'll react."

"Maybe she just needs to find out by herself. We just need to give her a few hints."

"Ok then. Come round my house tonight, about 8."

"I'll see you tonight then." She put her hand round his neck and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

"Ooh quick Jack's coming, go." He kissed her again quickly before reaching for the door handle. "Go, quickly."

"Sam, can I have the reports on my desk by the end of today please?"

"Gov." Sam smiled to herself as Jack walked away none the wiser.

**Sorry it's so short, but will ud soon. Press the little blue button and tell me what you think. Luv Sam xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Lovers?

Chapter 19

At 8:00 there was a knock at the door and Abi looked through the window.

"Mum Phil's at the door." She sounded confused.

"Yes I know. We have to do some work for a case."

"Oh ok." Sam opened the door and stood aside to let him in.

"Hi." He kissed her as he walked past. "Is Abi in?" he whispered.

"Yeah, she's gone upstairs for a while."

"So how are we going to drop hints?"

"I have an idea…"

Later that night Abi came down to join the other two. Sam pulled away from Phil sharply and sat upright.

"Abi's coming." She pulled out a file from a bag by the side of the sofa and spread papers out across the coffee table.

"What's this?"

"Abi thinks you've come to discuss a case."

"You're so smart."

"Is that why you love me?"

"One of the many reasons babe." He leant forward and they kissed, hastily pulling away as the door handle creaked.

"Hey mum, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, we're nearly done here, so I won't be up too late tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night."

When Abi had left the room, Sam and Phil packed up the papers and began to talk about some plan or another.

**Sorry to leave it there, but will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	20. Chapter 20

Lovers?

Chapter 20

After half an hour, Sam and Phil could still not agree on a way to let Abi know they were seeing each other.

"Well we might as well pack away these files now. She's not going to come down now is she?" Sam said as she began to collect the muddled papers and stuff them back into the bag.

"So what's going to happen with Abi?"

"I think we should tell her before she finds out."

"Ok."

"If she finds out before we tell her, she'll go ballistic."

"Hey Sam."

"Hmm?" she turned to face him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He lifted her chin and their eyes met. He inched closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. Sam dropped the bag of files on the floor, put her hands round his neck and deepened the kiss.

Meanwhile, Abi had come downstairs for a glass of water. She came back from the kitchen carrying the filled glass, and froze in front of the lounge door. She was shocked by what she saw, she let out an ear-splitting scream and dropped the glass, letting it smash on the floor, the water soaking into the carpet.

**So, what will Abi do next? What will she say? Review and tell me what you think and I will review soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	21. Chapter 21

Lovers?

Chapter 21

Sam and Phil pulled away suddenly.

"Abi?" Abi screamed again. "Abi please don't…"

"It's a spider!" In front of Abi on the lounge door frame was a massive spider with hairs pricking out of its body and legs and although Sam too was petrified of spiders, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Just go back to bed and Phil will take it outside. Ok?" Abi nodded and edged her way up the stairs, keeping against the banisters until she was well past the spider.

Once she had closed her bedroom door, Sam turned to Phil.

"God! I thought she'd seen us. I really thought she'd caught us that time."

"I know, it was a close one." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'd better take that spider outside now."

"Yeah well just don't come anywhere near me with it."

"Ok, ok." Phil got a plastic cup and magazine from the kitchen, trapped the spider, and put it outside. "So what are we going to do now? About Abi?"

"Oh I don't know. We'll tell her in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom, being careful not to wake Abi.

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for the whole cliff hanger thing in last chapter, and for this being so short, but I promise Abi will find out soon and reviews are always welcome. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

Lovers?

Chapter 22

When Sam awoke the next morning, she turned to see that the other side of the bed was empty. She jumped up and quickly pulled on her small black silk dressing gown and headed downstairs.

She appeared in the kitchen doorway to find Phil fully dressed, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey. I thought you'd left."

"Nah, come here." She walked towards him and he pulled her closer. "I haven't had my morning kiss yet."

He moved closer and she kissed him softly. He pushed her back, and pinned her against the cupboard, took hold of her hands, pinned her wrists to the cupboard door level with her head, and kissed her passionately.

Phil reluctantly pulled away when he heard a sound.

"What's wrong?" Sam laughed.

"Nothing. I thought I heard footsteps."

"It was probably nothing."

"Yeah, you're right." He pinned her against the cupboard again and kissed her with even more passion.

"Mum?" They both turned their heads sharply to face a very confused Abi.

"Abi, we'll explain everything later." Sam said, sounding much calmer than she felt. "Just sit down and have your breakfast first yeah?"

"Well I would …" Abi was also calm. "But he's got you pinned against the cereal cupboard." She said casually.

"Oh, sorry." Phil released her, slowly letting her feet drop to the ground.

"Abi I'd like to speak to you for a minute." Abi followed her mother outside the room. "Abi… it's not what it looks like… and I…"

"Mum." She interrupted. "I don't care."

"What?"

"I knew you were seeing someone. I just didn't know who. He seems to make you happy. I mean he obviously does, but I just wish you'd told me."

"I never wanted you to find out like this. We were going to tell you this morning. I just didn't want anyone to judge him, what with his reputation and we weren't exactly best friends before we got together."

"Mum I told you I don't mind… and I'm not going to judge him. If he makes you happy then that's all that matters. Even I've noticed there has always been chemistry between you two… and I am really happy for you both. Just tell me next time yeah?"

"Ok. I will, thank you I'm really glad you took it well."

**I apologise again for the last chapter. Everyone reviewed and said they were so happy that Abi found out like that, but I had already written the next few chapters so I hope this made up for it.**

**Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Lovers?

Chapter 23

That day at work, Phil was late in, but what people were puzzled by, was the fact that Sam was late in as well.

"Hey Zain."

"What?" Jo walked over to Zain's desk.

"Phil was late in today."

"So what? He's always late." he didn't seem bothered.

"Sam was late in as well."

"And?"

"Do you think something's going on?"

"Like what?" Zain was confused.

"I don't know."

"Well I don't think they're seeing each other, they hate each other."

"I guess you're right."

"Course I am." He replied with a smirk. They were both quiet as Sam and Phil walked over

"Phil I need those case notes as soon as." Jack said from across the room.

"Yeah they're finished I'll bring them in tomorrow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night Sam and Phil were about to go home when Sam stopped and put her bag down.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"My watch. It's fallen off again."

"Are you sure it fell off at work or did you leave it at home or something?"

"No I had it a minute ago."

"I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks."

"Is this it?" Phil held up a silver watch.

"Yeah, thanks." She took it from him and put it back on her wrist. "I need to get it fixed. It keeps falling off."

"Right well let's get home."

"Ok I'm coming."

When they arrived at Phil's house they got out of the car and Phil locked it and walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and walked inside followed by Sam. When she turned to close the door, she felt his arms round her waist and he began to kiss her neck softly.

"Phil I haven't even closed the door." Phil kicked the door shut, spun her around, pinned her against it, and continued kissing her neck "Fair enough." He pulled her away from the door and led her through to the lounge, kissing her passionately.

He pushed her backwards onto the sofa and climbed on top of her. He undid her blouse and removed it, throwing it on the floor. He kissed her neck, sucking and biting softly causing some bruising. Sam moaned as he moved his kisses down her body. She pulled his head back up and kissed him passionately.

"Sam baby?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I think we should go upstairs, Terry will be home soon."

"Lead the way." Phil took hold of her hand and kissing her softly, led her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

**Review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Lovers?

Chapter 24

**For the purpose of this chapter, Neil is also a DI at the station.**

There was a knock at the door and Terry went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Jack and Neil standing on the doorstep.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"We need Phil's case notes." Jack said.

"Ok come in I think he's still upstairs." Terry led them through to the lounge. Before he turned he spotted Sam's blouse. He quickly picked it up and shoved it under a cushion on the sofa. "I'll go and see if he's up." Terry ran upstairs and knocked on Phil's bedroom door. Phil lifted Sam off him and gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

He poked his head round the door.

"What?"

"Jack and Neil are here."

"What?"

"They're here to get case notes or something, but you can't let them see her." He gestured towards Sam who was still sleeping.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Terry walked back into the lounge to find Neil staring at something in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Neil stood up and picked a long silver object up from the floor.

"Who's is this?" he held up a silver watch.

"I don't know. Could be one of Phil's friends."

"No." he said suspiciously. "I'm sure this is Sam's. It's got a broken catch; it fell of during the search last week."

"DI Nixon?" Jack said. "Why would her watch be here?"

"I don't know." Neil thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm mistaken." He looked at Terry with narrowed eyes and walked out of the room. Terry panicked but knew he couldn't stop him.

Neil went upstairs and was about to knock on Phil's bedroom door when it opened.

"Gov!" Phil began to panic. Neil looked past him and saw Sam sleeping peacefully.

"What the hell!"

"Please don't. You'll wake her." Phil whispered as he moved from the doorway and closed the door.

"Would you care to explain DS Hunter?"

Please don't say anything."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"She loves her job. If anyone finds out she could get fired. I love her and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Phil?" Sam appeared at the doorway. "Neil!"

"Samantha. How nice to see you." He looked down at her, wearing a small silk dressing gown. She wrapped it tighter around her.

"Please don't tell him."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"I'll keep it quiet for now, but I can't promise anything."

"The case notes." Phil handed him a file and a few loose papers. Neil went back downstairs and Sam and Phil went back into the bedroom. "I am so sorry. I didn't know." He pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. I'll talk to him later and find out if he's going to tell anyone."

**Ooh, what will Neil do? If you want to find out review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Lovers?

Chapter 25

"Neil can I talk to you?" Sam got fed up of the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yes DI Nixon?"

"You won't say anything will you?"

"Let's just say that for now it will be our little secret." Sam tried her hardest to smile.

"You don't even know anything about our relationship."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"You're going to land yourself in trouble."

"See what did I say?"

"I'm just saying that you should watch your back with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she accused.

"You'll get hurt."

"How do you know?"

"He's done it before."

"I know exactly what he was like before."

"Before?"

"He's changed."

"And you know that for certain? What makes you different to all the others?"

This little doubt niggled away at her mind for the rest of the day, until she couldn't bear it any longer. She was sat on the sofa cuddled up to Phil when she questioned him about her doubts.

"Phil, do you love me?"

"Course I do baby, what's brought this on?"

"Nothing, but you won't leave me when you get bored will you?"

"No. Honey, of course not. I'll never get bored with you."

"Are you sure? Can you promise me?"

"You're well and truly stuck with me." He laughed and leant down to kiss her softly.

"Glad to hear it."

"Come on I think you need an early night." He smirked and pulled her up from the sofa and up the stairs, their kiss growing more passionate until they reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them…

**I really don't think I need to continue you should all know what happened by now. Review and you will find out what happens after. Luv Sam xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Lovers?

Chapter 26

Sam woke up to Phil stroking her hair gently.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"You didn't have to wait for me to get up."

"I like just watching you sleep. Everything is just so perfect and I don't want anything to change." He said softly. "Ever."

"Ok, well I'm just going to use the bathroom." She got up and wandered over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she glanced at the white stick in her hands. Two pink lines. She shoved it into the bin and stood up, wiping the tears from her face. Sam had been dreading telling Phil for the past week and he had just made it so much harder for her to tell him.

**Sorry it's so short, but I only got out of hospital today and decided some ff would cheer me up. So will she tell him? Will she not? Review and I'll ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Lovers?

Chapter 27

Sam sat staring at a blank computer screen, when she heard her name.

"Sam."

"Huh?" she turned to face Neil.

"Late night?" he smirked.

"No." she snapped.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed.

"Shut up."

"Touchy."

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is." Sam stopped listening as she saw Phil walk into CID. She walked past him and whispered discreetly in his ear.

"We need to talk." He followed her out of the office and into the soft interview room.

"What's this about?" she leant against the wall and looked at the floor.

"Phil, I know this was meant to be just a bit of fun…"

"Sam, it was always more than that and you know it." He took her hands in his own and she looked into his eyes as if searching his soul.

"I erm… I… don't want you to freak out, but…"

"But what?"

"I… erm … I can't… I erm." She cried. "Oh for God's sake I can't take this anymore. I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant Phil."

"What? How?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" she cried harder. Phil sighed heavily. "Well say something, anything!"

"It's a shock." He laughed nervously.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"I don't believe it."

"You don't have a clue do you? Get out!"

"We need to talk about this."

"Just forget it. Forget I said anything."

"How can I do that? You're pregnant."

"Yes I think we've established that!" she yelled. She went to leave as Phil grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"No Sam wait."

"Why? You're not exactly helping."

"It's just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"I'll see you later Phil."

"Please Sam, just hear me out?"

"No, Phil. Let go of me."

"Not until we talk about this."

"I need to sort things out in my head first."

"Please just don't do anything stupid."

"What? Like getting rid of it?" Tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant."

"No Sam, please." He stopped as she ran from the room and the station. He then looked at his watch and realised her shift was over in 5 minutes, meaning she wouldn't be back until the morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The doorbell rang and Abi got up to answer it. She pulled the door open and smiled apologetically.

"She doesn't want to see you." She looked into Phil's eyes and saw the emotion.

"Please Abi, I love her, just let me talk to her."

"She said she won't talk to you. I'm sorry Phil."

"No, you don't need to be sorry, I just need to explain." He pleaded. "It was a misunderstanding."

"You can come in, but I'm not sure she'll speak to you."

"Thanks Abi." Phil walked past and ran straight upstairs, guessing Sam would be up there.

He knocked softly on the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Hey."

"Go away Phil."

"Sam?"

"I don't want to talk to you at the moment."

"Well that's tough, because I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Fine, but make it quick, I don't want to have to put up with excuses for too long."

"No excuses." He held his hands up in the air. "I was out of order. I should have tried to help, but it was a shock. I didn't know how to react. I still don't." he admitted.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I've come to find out how you want me to react."

"I want you to be honest." She said softly. "Do you want this baby?"

"Yes." Sam burst into tears and Phil held her in his arms while she sobbed. He stroked her hair and rocked slightly as she calmed down. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Right here is fine." She whispered. She leant up to kiss him softly, before Abi came into the room, interrupting them.

"Hey, oh I'm sorry… I didn't realise."

"No it's ok." Sam smiled

"I'm going to go home now actually, give you some space to talk." He signalled towards Abi.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you in work tomorrow." She kissed him lightly before he went.

Once Phil had left, Sam turned to her daughter.

"Abi, there's something you need to know."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, that's what today was all about, it was just stress building up, so I don't want you to worry." She smiled softly.

"That's brilliant mum, I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks, I just wanted to well… tell you first."

"No one knows about you yet then?"

"No, well… Neil does, I'm worried he'll tell someone actually."

"Don't worry, if he does, everyone will understand, they know the way you are around each other."

"I hope so. Anyway I'm going to get an early night."

"Night mum."

"Night night."

**Review? I will try to ud soon, nearly the end of the fic now. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
